Ambición
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Antioch, primer poseedor de la varita de Saúco, solo ambicionaba una cosa, y eso fue lo que le llevó a la perdición.


**Disclaimmer: Todo el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto temático de enero: Los Peverell"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

******Ambición**

* * *

_Todo cuento o leyenda tiene un elemento verídico. Eso lo sabemos todos, pero lo difícil está en saber qué es mentira y qué es verdad._

_Dicen que lo que menos fantasioso parece es aquello que es verídico, pero ¿no puede ser eso algo tan obvio que, por ello, lo que parece tan imposible de creer sea lo verdadero? ¿Quién dice qué es verídico y qué fantasía? ¿Acaso no son dos cosas estrechamente relacionadas? Cómo el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad, y tantos ejemplos que vemos a diario._

_Por ello, dejo en vuestras manos decidir qué creéis y qué no de la historia que os voy a relatar, pues, para mí, es tan real como la vida misma, aunque ¿quién dice que la vida es perfectamente verídica?_

_Compartiré con vosotros esta historia, pero no la forma en la que llegué a poseer su conocimiento, pues, como dicen los magos, "un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos"._

* * *

Sabes que eres el primogénito, que la ambición y la fuerza son tu fuerte. Que ninguno de tus hermanos son como tú.

Eres único y lo sabes. Por ello sabes que podrás rescatarla y que solo necesitas, como dijo el anciano brujo, una varita acorde a la colosal empresa que has de llevar. No puedes vencer con una varita tan…común. No es tu sino. Tú serás grande. Todos recordarán tu nombre y la peripecia que has de llevar a cabo. Serás una leyenda. Vencerás incluso a la muerte, proclamándote héroe. No necesitas más. Solo grandeza y el amor de tu vida.

Alzas la vista al cielo para observar el vuelo de los pájaros. Habrías de buscar ya mismo la madera, mas hace un día espléndido que te invita a tumbarte y relajarte. No puedes. Quieto la victoria no vendrá a por ti. Lo sabes.

Te levantas y sacudes las hojas que se han pegado a la túnica. Debes rescatar a una princesa. Debes encontrar una madera poderosa. Madera del árbol más poderoso del planeta. Madera de saúco.

Ya has localizado al árbol. Sabes dónde buscar. Solo debes extraerla. No es difícil. Luego Ollivander podrá hacerte la varita.

Te desapareces hacia el lugar donde sabes que encontrarás el árbol.

Lo ves. Grandioso. En todo su esplendor. Impotente, se burla de ti desde la distancia. Ambicionas su poder. El árbol puede sentirlo.

El aire mueve las hojas y un susurro llega a tus oídos. Una única palabra. Poder. Eso es lo que te atrae.

Te acercas lentamente. Lo ambicionas, mas sabes tenerle respeto. Es un árbol anciano. Cargado de la suficiente energía mágica para crear una varita poderosa.

Sacas tu varita común, tan inútil, y cortas un trozo del árbol.

Cuando lo tocas con las manos sientes la energía, cómo se estremece. La madera parece estar viva. Sonríes. La victoria está cerca. Podrás estar con esa joven a la que deseas.

Ella será la madre de tus hijos, mas sabías que su padre no te la entregaría, pues estaba prometida con otro hombre. Supiste, en ese mismo instante, cuál era la única solución.

Debías matar al prometido. Solo así os podrías reunir.

Ya le habías contado tu plan, ella estaba emocionada. Cómo tú. Nadie, jamás, volverá a tener la osadía de robarte a tu mujer.

Desapareces hacia la casa de Ollivander.

No hacen falta palabras. Cuando ve la madera sabe qué tiene que hacer. Desaparece tras una cortina hacia la trastienda. Sabes que tardará, así que te distraes pensando en la gloria que podrás conseguir con aquella varita. Nadie se podrá enfrentar a ti. Nunca.

Serás poderoso y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. Te sonaba tan bien que no notaste que la dulce caricia del poder estaba rodeada de espinas que te herían. No lo notaste pues el poder era un bonito placebo que te impedía notar el dolor. Pero lo sabrás. Y entonces será tarde.

Ollivander aparece y te entrega la varita. Sientes el poder. Sabes que el resto de la madera se la quedará Ollivander para experimentar.

Levantas la varita hacia el comerciante y le borras la memoria. Nadie debe saber quién creo la varita. Era tuya. Harías grandes proezas y todos la conocerían, mas no cómo fue hecha. Eras prudente.

Abandonas la tienda dejando tu antigua varita en el mostrador de Ollivander, junto al cuerpo inconsciente. Ya no la necesitas.

Te diriges a tu destino. A salvar a tu amor. A tu princesa. No te lleva demasiado tiempo encontrar al causante de tus males.

Está distraído cepillando a su caballo. Llamas su atención. Se gira y ves la prepotencia en sus ojos. Te enerva. Él no puede tener esa mirada. Es una escoria y vas a demostrárselo.

Levantas la varita y, a pesar de que él fue rápido, con un solo movimiento de la tuya el cuerpo ya estaba en el suelo. Muerto. Nunca más volvería a mirarte así.

Sonríes.

Tienes la varita más poderosa.

Entonces oyes su voz. Te giras. Preciosa como solo ella puede ser te mira. Notas algo extraño en su mirada. Lo atribuyes a que acaba de presenciar una muerte.

Te acercas a ella. Pero eres frenado en seco por su varita. Confuso, la miras. Ella solo sonríe.

—Me has hecho un gran favor al eliminar a esa babosa, mi príncipe —dice y notas que pronunció la última palabra con ironía. —Mas, debo encargarme de otra cosa ahora mismo también. ¿De verdad que no lo notaste? —donde antes estaba tú princesa ahora está el anciano que te recomendó la madera. Notas la traición. Te han utilizado. A ti.

— ¿Cómo…? —logras pronunciar, mas no terminas la frase. No puedes creerlo. Tu amor. La futura madre de tus hijos.

— ¿Cómo pude traicionarte? Fácil, necesito y quiero esa varita, mas sabía que Ollivander no me haría ese favor. Pero a ti sí. Así que lo planeé todo. Y aquí estamos. —había vuelto a su forma de joven, pero seguías estupefacto. No notaste como te desarmaba con un movimiento de varita y te petrificaba.

De todas formas, te dio igual. Solo podías sentir la traición recorrer tus venas y consumir tus pensamientos.

—No debes fiarte de una mujer ambiciosa —dice antes de que notaras el tacto helado de una daga en tu garganta. La miras a los ojos y no puedes reconocerla. Solo ves una sonrisa que destrozó su rostro antes de sentir como te cercenaba el cuello.

No luchas. Sabes que no serviría de nada. No te serviría de nada.

Eres ambicioso, pero lo que más ambicionabas acababa de traicionarte.

Entonces fue cuando te diste cuenta de las consecuencias que tiene la ambición. Y solo puedes lamentarte mientras expiras tu último aliento.


End file.
